Clarity
by Bright Fireworks
Summary: "I live a normal life...Nothing special in anyway what-so-ever. My life was planned out right in front of me; train as a apprentice, battle as a warrior, and live the rest as an elder. I liked it this way. There would be no complications, no worrying and no hassle. Clarity in life was all I asked for."
1. Chapter 1

**When one is faced with a tragic past, what do they do?**

**When one is filled with hatred, what do they do?**

**Revenge wanted, **

**Killing invited,**

**No love, unwanted.**

**But stare closely at the kindhearted brambles and it will come to you**

* * *

"Minnowpaw... Minnowpaw, wake up!".

My head ached with confusion until I opened my eyes in realization that it was only Duskpaw. I saw his emerald green eyes starring down at me, warm and soft. I playfully swiped my paw just below his ears and he pinned me down, laughing. We eventually lost track of time and my mentor, Rushwater, had to come in and haul the both of us out for training.

I live a normal life...Nothing special in anyway what-so-ever. My life was planned out right in front of me; train as a apprentice, battle as a warrior, and live the rest as an elder. I liked it this way. There would be no complications, no worrying and no hassle. Clarity in life was all I asked for.

...Until one afternoon...

Screaming, clawing, scratching. The sound of the dog's bark ringing in my ears. Our border patrol had been ambushed by a pack of dogs. Three dead, two made it out alive. I was one of the two survivors...The other one being Duskpaw. I don't know how either of us made it out alive since we are both just apprentices. I lost an eye and half my tail. He made it out with minor cuts and a deadly bite in the middle of his body. We now face this scarring together.

I don't know if I can ever be a Warrior but as long as I have Duskpaw beside me, I can go on. He is my hope, my love and my new clarity.

* * *

**I promise you guys that the next chapter will be waaaaaaaay longer.**

**ATTENTION: I'm looking for someone who would like to help me edit my story. Someone who is willing to do this and is quite confident in their grammar. PM ME TO LET ME KNOW.**


	2. Bramble!

My face; half of it was ripped to shreds. After what happened, everyone avoided me because nobody could bear to even look at it. When anyone looked at my face, all they saw was twisted horror of my past. I felt like nothing in life mattered anymore. I couldn't be a Warrior because of my lack of sight and rough balance from half my tail. I stayed in the Elders Den most of the time, listening to them quarrel.

Duskpaw on the other hand grew to be very popular. Isn't it funny how when two cats both fought hard for their Clan, one becomes the hero and the other becomes an outcast? Duskpaw is currently training to become a Warrior, everyone thought of him as a hero and loved him.

I love him too. Despite everything that happened, he still supports me, loves me and he always brings me back juicy fresh-kill.

My mother, Silverpelt, had a new litter of kittens so day by day, she started focusing more and more attention on them instead of me. My father was killed in a battle with EagleClan. I had never felt so alone.

* * *

"Minnowpaw?"

"Yes, Thrushfur?"

"Can you ask Honeyclaw for some mousebile and come help me with my ticks?"

I sighed. This was my life now...I couldn't bear it any longer. What was I supposed to do? I decided to go on a walk across FalconClan's territory. I didn't want a Warrior's escort so I snucked out behind the Dirt Place. Thrushfur was going to be so angry with me when I get back.

The air was crisp and the sky was blue. But wait; there was an unfamiliar scent amongst the bushes. It smelled like...A kittypet? The tangy scent of warmth and cleanliness proved my theory right. What was a kittypet doing in a place like this? Was it lost? Or was it just overly curious to what was behind the fence of its kittypet home?

In that moment I don't know what I was doing. I felt as if something was controlling me.

"Excuse me? Who are you? I'm Minnowpaw." I asked

The cat's head snapped back to look at me. A frightened look quickly sprawled across his face.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you."

The kittypet relaxed, "Hi, I'm Bramble. I thought the rumour of the wild cats behind my fence was just a rumour-er yah. I mean, please don't hurt me."

Now I was confused. Was this cat deaf? Didn't he just heard me say "I won't hurt you"? But being able to talk to another cat like this made me feel warm inside.

"I know it must be hard to take it in all at once. Especially looking at my face...I'm missing an eye And half my tail. How weird and ugly is that?" I said and forced a laugh.

Bramble looked up and stared straight in my eye, "I don't think it's weird nor ugly. No I don't think that at all. What matters is that you're beautiful on the inside. You must've fought hard for your Clan." He touched the scarred side of my face with his tail.

This confused me. How did he know about the Clans? I was so shocked of his reaction. He seemed so awkward and scared at first. Now he was acting as if we knew each other for years. But yet I didn't move away when he brushed my face with his tail. And his eyes- it was the shiniest deep blue I'd ever seen. Could this be love at first sight? No...No I mustn't. I love Duskpaw. And loving a kittypet? That was against the Warrior Code.

As we kept chatting, I told Bramble about my life. About the dogs, how I couldn't become a Warrior anymore and how everybody was too scared of my face to talk to me. In return, he showed the understanding and compassion that nobody did. He also told me about his life. How he belonged to the the Tribe of Rising Horizon and his name was actually "Bramble That Withstands Storm". He told me that he was on a mission and he's been spending a lot of time in the Twoleg place trying to get cats to join their Tribe

Now that he had told me this I felt like it all fell into place. He wasn't a kittypet-he just smelled like one because he was there recruiting new members.

" I came here to the forest when I heard the rumor of strong wildcats that live in Clans. I thought I can atleast get one or two to join." Bramble muttered.

I rolled my eyes and gave a mrrow of laughter, "Too bad it's just me."

Bramble padded close and whispered in my ear, "No. It a good thing I found you... Now, will you join our Tribe?"

* * *

**-I see MinnowXBramble coming on... but what about MinnowXDusk? **

**-Btw: Leave a review! They make me feel motivated. **

**-Next Chapter on July 27 so check back in!:3**


	3. Yes!

**Today's Chapter is going to be a bit short. The reason is because I'm including 2 short story featuring Duskpaw and Bramble's POV...Make sure to read it because it relates to the main story.:)**

I stared up at Bramble in confusion... he wanted me to join his tribe? To me, this seemed sketchy and unrealistic. A random cat shows up giving me the best opportunity to escape my Clan?

"You're kidding, right? Me?" I exclaimed.

"You bet!" Bramble replied in a playful tone.

I have to admit, at that moment, I was so tempted to join him. For a long time, I wanted out of FalconClan. The Tribe of Rising Horizon sounded amazing as well...if what Bramble said was true, there were tasks for every cat. I wouldn't be that useless scrap of fur in the elder's den anymore.

But I can't forget about Duskpaw. He loved me! And I loved him! But to spend my life depressed and upset...

"Er- when do we leave?" I squeaked.

Bramble chuckled with a slight smile. "Right now."

"Well, I guess I'm in... let's go."

Now Bramble was the one with a surprised look on his face.

Even with the weird look on his face, he was still broad and handsome. His muscles rippled as he stood up to meet my gaze.

"Really? Wow, we've been asking so many cats and most of them rejected us," he muttered under his breath, "I'm warning you though, the life in the Tribe is probably harsher than your life right now."

I let a burst of laugher escape my lips. Harsher than my life? Heh!

This all felt like if nothing was actually happening; that I'm still in the elder's den, sleeping my fur off. But since I'm here, in life right now, I might as well give it a go. Surely this was the path StarClan wants me to go in...

Right?

* * *

Bonus Story: Duskpaw's POV-Unwise Thoughts pt.1

I guess I love her... I mean, she's one of the most prettiest apprentice I'd ever seen. With a black and white pelt, she really does stand out. Her eyes were shockingly amber, glistening every time I talked with her and with that, I knew she liked me back. Many times, I even saw the senior warriors eyeing her out.

I'm glad to have Minnowpaw; it boosts my self-confidence and it shows my worth. Other pretty she-cats would all come running to me when they see that I could get Minnowpaw to like me.

When I first started talking to her in the apprentice den about three moons into our training, she seemed okay. But she lacked something; she was too innocent. When I woke her up in the middle of the night and suggested a "walk" in the forest, she rolled her eyes, said that I was being foolish and then told me that nobody wants to go for a walk in the middle of the night.

I know that we were still apprentices and all that but Silverpaw went on the "walk" with me lots of times. If she can do it, why couldn't Minnowpaw?

Besides, Silverpaw doesn't meet my expectations. She doesn't have Minnowpaw's beautiful face. I'm never satisfied with her.

But getting something is better than getting nothing... don't you agree?

* * *

Bonus Story: Bramble's POV-Inner Beauty pt.1

Do you ever believe in 'Love at First Sight'?

Well, I didn't either, until I met her.

To start from the beginning, The Tribe of Endless Hunting gave me a gift. They said that it would be crucial for the life of a special cat later on. I'm still not quite sure what's it's for but this is what I've got: I can only see the beauty of things from the inside.

Lets take a tree for example. If I see a tree that's lived a good life, protecting and sheltering things. Then in my view, it would be glowing with satisfaction. But if I see a dog that is very sour, ungrateful, or kills...Then, in my eyes, it would look like scum.

When I first found Minnowpaw, her beauty was so deep and strong, I was scared out of my fur. I could tell she was puzzled at me being scared at first. As I got to know her, more and more beauty shone through and my heart melted away. I knew she would be the one.

But here's the thing: I am too old for her. She doesn't deserve me. Minnowpaw is, what, barely twelve moons old and I am already past my eighteenth moon. (Compare. New warrior - new apprentice)

But she was so warm and cheerful, even with her horrid past. I immediately fell for her.

I hope I could get her to join our Tribe.

* * *

**Done! Special thanks to Lilacstream99 for editing this:) Go check her stories out! **

**Come back next week for the next chappie:3333**


End file.
